


More Than This

by jaeyongficfest, kaleidoscopeoctagon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Basically Porn, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Fluff, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Activities, Smut, pray for your soul, self doubt, virgin jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyongficfest/pseuds/jaeyongficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidoscopeoctagon/pseuds/kaleidoscopeoctagon
Summary: Jaehyun didn't know meeting Taeyong with just one night will make his life different; or is it the other way around?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	More Than This

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm a beginner and I don't know if my work can satisfy you. It's my first time writing especially with this kind of genre and using different vocabulary. To the prompter and readers I'm not sure if I will meet your expectation but I really tried T__T
> 
> P.S The initial story was different, it was suppose to be an mpreg but due to restriction I have to change.
> 
> P.S.S This should be only 1k but I got carried away.

Taeyong can hear the rustle in the studio as he walks by from the corridor. He has a shoot today for his scene. And as he enters the dressing room, he goes straight in the makeup section and sit in front of the mirror. 

  
  


Taeyong was welcomed by the different types of makeup. His makeup artist greeted him.

“Timothy, you look tired, having a rough today?”

“A little bit, dealing with some personal stuff, but overall I’m okay” Taeyong timidly smiles.

“By the way who will be your partner today on scene?” the makeup artist asked

“Ah! I don’t know exactly” he chuckles “They only say it’s a senior in the industry. I’m quite nervous since they also said he’s also popular like a top list actor in porn industry”

Taeyong start reading his script, it’s easy to memorize since there’s not a lot of lines to give. They will only deliver it from the start of the scene, then do the action, improvise some words then continue on what they are doing.

Taeyong has been a porn star for four years maybe turning five but it is still fresh from his memory, feels like all of this just happened yesterday. He remembers coming to the company for the interview.

  
  


Taeyong finds himself sitting in a casting couch in front of a man. The man looks like already in the early twenties or maybe quite young to be honest.

“State your name” the guy ask him with a mellow voice

“Taeyong,sir!” he replied quite loud so the guy glares at him “Lee Taeyong”

“Is that your real name?” the interviewer asked and Taeyong answered with a small yes

“Do you want to keep it that way or you have a name in your mind for your screen name”

“Timothy” he replied quickly and the guy just smiles.

“Okay  _ Timothy _ ” the guy emphasizes his name “what about your age? Are you still a virgin? Are you a top or a bottom?”

“I’m 21, and I’m still a virgin. Bottom” he replied but get shy when he says the last two words.

The guy scans the CV and type something in the computer then looked at Taeyong again and flashes his white pearly perfect teeth.

“Okay Taeyong, Welcome to 7S Studios.” Taeyong stand from the couch grabbed the hand and shakes it.

“We are expecting you tomorrow for your first shoot; we will send the details and don’t be late”

Taeyong thanked the guy, as he strides to the door to leave and about to close the door when guy called him again.

“By the way Taeyong, I’m Lucas and I will be your partner for tomorrow for your first scene and it will be my first time too. Don’t worry, I will take care of you” Lucas grinned at him

There’s a blush crept in Taeyong’s face as he nods and close the door. As he closes the door his flashback got interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. 

The makeup artist says that he’s makeup is already finish. Taeyong is in deep thought of reminisce that he didn’t realize it. He stood from the chair; change his outfit for the scene and proceeds for the set.

  
  


Jaehyun is on the last month of his first semester of senior year in college. Though other people might think that this month is going to be the best because the second term will just be a month away for an internship, they are wrong. 

There are still paper works and presentation and demos to submit and to be signed also add that they are graduating students. And if he will be asked, he rather stays in the university than to do work in a certain company.

Walking out of his room he saw Mark in the dining area eating a bowl of cereal. He glances at the window and it’s still dark. 

Jaehyun finds the wall clock, and it’s only quarter to five in the morning. “Mark, why are you so early?” Jaehyun asks as he sits adjacent to the younger boy.

“It’s Friday and I’ve just finished my paper to submit, because Johnny said it’s better to go out and party later without those things.” Mark replied as he slurps another spoonful of cereal.

“Speaking of Johnny, where the fuck is that dude?? Isn’t he the one who is assigned to cook today?” he furrowed his eyebrows 

“He just got home, I think he got dumped again. So he locked himself AGAIN and does his thing. Watching porn and jerking off his meat while fantasizing his favorite porn star Timothy” Mark stood from his seat and washes his bowl in the sink.

“As if you’re not also an avid follower of that porn star. You two are crazy about that Timothy.” Jaehyun laughs at Mark, who is flushed right now.

Only the older boy’s laugh resonates in the dining as Mark found guilty with the act. “Okay, okay” the boy says “But dude, for real Timothy is different, he’s fucking beautiful, like the definition of out of this world. You should try watching video once so you can see and relate to us. ”

“Maybe, if I have time hahaha. But I’m too busy for that.” Jaehyun stood up and stride towards his room and close the door.

Mark shouted “You virgin old man, you should get laid, tsk tsk!” he enters the bathroom and slammed the door.

  
  
  


Taeyong came to the set and they are already finished setting up the whole place. The director saw Taeyong and walks towards his direction.

“Let me introduce you to Jung Yunho” The director smiles towards Taeyong and leads him to the fine man who is still greeting the other staff. 

“The older guy already looks like in his mid thirties but still hot and looking good. He remembers fantasizing about this ma when he was a teenager” he said to himself. 

Apparently Yunho notices them. “Yunho, this is Timothy, your scene partner” Yunho smiles haughtily, shaking his hand. “It’s nice to see you, finally I meet the infamous Timothy. I hope you enjoy my company” 

“It’s nice to meet you too, let’s enjoy our time together” Timothy says while looking like a tomato.

“Are you two ready?” the director asks. The two porn stars just simply nod.

The director explained what will be the scene will be. Basically Timothy’s a student. And Yunho will act as his teacher and they will be the only one left in the classroom. Yunho will come closer to him, acts like he was tutoring one on one.

Taeyong already cleaned and stretch himself to prepare for this shoot as the scene will be raw today. 

  
  


“Are we clear” the director asked and replied with a firm yes. “Okay, rolling in three, two one. ACTION!!”

Timothy is solving a mathematical problem. While Yunho slowly walked near the desk watching the student. He carefully leans as he whispers on how will solve it caressing Timothy’s shoulder. 

That’s when Timothy turns around him. “Mr. Yunho, somebody might see us.” Yunho’s dick is already aching from his trousers. ”I’m sure they already left the school, it’s just you and me Timothy” 

His hand got grabbed and put on his teacher’s crotch “You like that don’t you my dear Timothy” Yunho just smirk and bend forward on him “Don’t worry, nobody will know, only daddy and baby’s secret” Their lips clashed feeling the strong urge of lust. 

“Teacher is so big” He is now shoved in Yunho’s cock, forming a hollow from his cheeks, as he bobs up and down. “What a good student! Baby that feels so good” 

He manhandled Timothy and bends him over the teachers table, undressing him one by one. 

He ripped the younger’s boxer and opens the cheeks until he saw the puckered hole and started licking. “Mr. Yunho more please” Timothy whines as the tongue started entering his hole. 

The camera got focus on that part. Back getting arched, from the pleasure behind. 

Timothy cries as the head slowly enter him and gradually turning into rapid thrust. He moans at the intensity feels like his body is in deep fever.”Yes, yes yes!! Mr. Yunho faster” He whines louder as Yunho slapped his buttocks. 

“You like that baby huh, you like teacher’s big cock” The sounds that Yunho was making were obscene. The younger man was cursing every minute. He started fastened the phase and kiss Timothy hungrily while playing his nipples.

Timothy wrapped his legs around Yunho hitting the prostate sensing the peak. He fills the hole with creamy white milk to paint his walls. Timothy didn’t notice that he come untouched. Bodies lying down on the table and gasping for air. 

  
  


The camera panned out from them as a sign that the scene ended.

“And cut! That’s a wrap everybody” The director shouts, satisfied with the whole outlook.

  
  
  


“Jaehyun, what’s taking you so long? It’s already nine fifteen in the evening. We need to get going.” Mark yells, irritated with the other 

“Come on slowpokes, it’s time to party!!” Johnny exclaimed

“Geez, dude chill” Jaehyun rolled his eyes while fixing his outfit. And before leaving the dorm he checked all the things and makes sure everything’s safe.

The three of them drove around town to go to Paradise. It’s a club where Johnny and Mark go to and he always gets dragged. 

It’s only fifteen minutes away from where their dorm is they arrived easily. And as they enter the club, they were welcome by the loud booming system and colorful lights. Jaehyun knows it will already be jam-packed especially during weekend.

The group proceeds to sit in front of the bar. Mark and Johnny is a regular here so the bartender already knows what they will order. 

A black russian for Mark and a scotch on the rock for Johnny. The two of them just stared at Jaehyun plus the bartender, waiting for his order. “One screwdriver” he says. 

“Seriously? Can you order aside from that” Mark tease. 

But Jaehyun retorts “Will you pay for it if I pick a different one?” one eyebrow raised. 

“No” Mark replied as he shakes his head. Jaehyun just shrugs.

While they are chilling at the bar lounge, multiple eyes looking at them. A guy comes forward to their direction. The guy is quite tall, brunette hair, and quite lean. The three friends just stare at him but as he begins to speak Jaehyun already turns his back. 

“Hi” the guy cheerfully greets. 

“Um yes? What can we do for you.” Johnny answered while sipping the liquor 

“Can I dance with you?” he said shyly while looking at Jaehyun ignoring the two “My name is Doyoung by the way” the man flirtatiously grinned.

The two of his friends smiles maliciously and looks toward the direction of their friend. Johnny and Mark starts fake coughing and acts as to leave them. But they got caught on their seats on what does Jaehyun said.

“Whoever you are, I’m not interested. Leave me alone will you. ” Feels like there is a threat in the tone, he doesn’t even bat an eye to the person. He just enjoyed sipping cocktails.

The guy got embarrassed and just smiles awkwardly before leaving. Mark and Johnny are still shocked from what happened and how their friend just rejects the guy.

“What’s with the attitude. You blew up your chance from getting laid. Mr. Virgin. ” Mark opted to his friend 

“And what about it? I’m not even interested in him”

“You didn’t give the guy a chance Jaehyun.” Johnny exclaimed while massaging his temples

“Look. You two are eagerly want to be involve with my sex life, I can get myself laid okay. I want myself to do the move. I just can’t find someone who I can connect with. ” emptying the drink that he holds.

“You already said that before dude. But still you don’t even make progress” Mark replied now looking at the crowd on the dance floor.

Jaehyun knows he shouldn’t have to be that rude. But people will only persist themselves on to him. He’s about to say something more however when he look to his right there are only empty seats beside him, Johnny and Mark already ditch him. 

Glancing through the crowd from his seat, he saw the two of them. Mark is already making out with a guy on the corner while Johnny is dancing, basically grinding and arms around the waist of the random guy.

Maybe he will chill more for a few minutes and go home later. Because he thinks the two will not be back on the dorm and if not, he doesn’t want to babysit two drunken men.

  
  
  


After Taeyong got off from work he hailed a taxicab and got dropped off in the nearest club. He enters the door of Paradise and was greeted by a crowd of people, double from what he had expected. 

The initial purpose was grab some few drinks and call it a night but maybe he can have fun tonight because it’s been ages since he had sex off camera. He spotted a guy in the bar lounge from where he is standing and Taeyong catches his eyes but the guy already break the contact. 

He smirks from the reaction. “It’s going to be a long long night” he said to himself while giggling at the thought.

Taeyong walks through the crowd of people and find his way to seat beside the guy who is busy with his drink

“Hi!” he cheerfully greets while a palm is under his chin. But the guy didn’t respond to him. 

So he tilts his head and playfully walks his two fingers closer to the man’s hand beside him and tapped his one finger to the backhand.

Jaehyun was quite irritated that there’s a person hitting him again. He was about to scare the person beside him but the words feels like stuck in his throat when he saw the beautiful creature smiling in front of him. 

“I saw you looking at me earlier when I enter. And I just wondered that maybe I should say hi ” still smiling looking how the boy is stunned and just staring at him. 

He snaps a finger in front of him to get back his attention “I’m Taeyong by the way” 

”J-jaehyun, Jung Jaehyun” he scratches his nape with the sudden embarrassment. Nibbling his lower lip doesn’t know what to do.

So in order to bring back his composure he offers a drink. 

“Can I get you a drink Taeyong?” Jaehyun opted straightforward and now’s gritting his teeth.

“Sure” Taeyong thinks about a particular cocktail “What about B52” the man uttered.

And Jaehyun just nodded. He calls the bartender and said the particular drink and asked to serve it to the man next to him. 

Jaehyun saw how the bartender glance towards the direction of the other guy and chuckles so Taeyong returns with a wide grin. 

“What’s so funny? Is there something wrong” he asked looking directly into his eyes.

“No, everything’s fine. No worries. ” the man assures

“Is that a secret code or something? Are there meanings behind it?” Jaehyun questions, still doesn't know what is happening

“Maybe” Taeyong pouts “or maybe not” he just shrug it off. 

The bartender came holding the B52 and now placing it in front Taeyong. There’s nothing wrong about it, it’s just a layered cocktail. 

Taeyong saw how curious Jaehyun is, inspecting if there is something wrong about it.

“Jaehyun, are you really curious about it? It’s just B52, a  _ favorite _ drink of mine, perhaps it has another term and that’s it” 

“Then, can you tell what is it? What is the other term? ” he looks down at his hands.

“Do you really want to know? ” Taeyong giggles and Jaehyun nodded quickly. Taeyong leans over his ear that makes him startled. 

As Taeyong began to whisper “The other term for my favorite drink is….” A moment of silence. 

“ _ Blowjob _ . And you offer it to me. Thank you Jaehyun ” he smirks. 

Jaehyun feels flushed, like the blood inside his vein is pumping so hard. He just imagined the thought of Taeyong giving him a blowjob and feels some part of his body is coming alive.

“Eyy, You’re just joking right. It’s impossible that’s the other name of it.” He’s nervously chuckling 

“No, it’s true” he whines “Try searching for it blowjob drink” eyebrows wiggling. So he mainly searches for it and the results are true, he’s not joking. 

Taeyong caught his interest, when the latter said to look at him in the eyes. He lowered his head to drink, and illustrates that he will not use his hands and now suspended in the air. 

Since he lowers his head, Taeyong’s lips catch the rim of the glass and bringing it top as his head arch while gulping the drink. He also explains that the cocktail can be drink with a straw, making it more likely doing it. 

Jaehyun fondly listen to Taeyong and so as the other guy. They don’t realize how comfortable their conversation, that they talk about different topics. It’s not hard to notice that the both of them are simply flirting with each other, a simple touch here and there.

“Wanna go out?” Taeyong asked, it’s new to him that he is the one who initiates; mostly the guys he met are the one who asked him. 

Jaehyun already knows what is Taeyong about however he still acts innocent. ”Where?” 

Taeyong didn’t respond but he get a hold of Jaehyun’s hand and he only says “just trust me, follow me” smiling, showing his perfect set of teeth. Together they pass through the crowd and leave the paradise and run off to the real paradise. 

  
  


But Jaehyun wasn’t expecting where they are now. It’s not that he was really looking forward to it but his a little disappointed that they are inside of a convenience store eating yoghurts. 

Taeyong become aware of Jaehyun’s mood. “Why are you so grumpy” he giggled.

“I’m not grumpy” he scoops another spoon of the yoghurt.

“Then what with the sudden change of mood mister” he just stares “Are you anticipating something different” he teases scooping another one and feeding it to Jaehyun.

“What if I am, what will you do” pouting while he absent mindly eats with Taeyong’s yoghurt, he didn’t know where his courage came from to answer like that.

“Oh my! What a naughty kid” Taeyong licks his upper lips “Then what are waiting for, let’s go to my apartment. Fuck me baby boy” and Jaehyun didn’t finish his yoghurt.

  
  
  


The both of them don’t waste time anymore as they pull each other closely, brushing each other’s lips as shift towards where the bedroom. They move as they kiss in the dark, that only the light coming from the moon is their guide. 

Successfully both them enter the room, hands finding the switch. Heavy breathing as they pause for a while nose rubbing as they savor the moment. 

Lips connecting feverishly, feeling excited and intimate standing next to bed. Jaehyun just follows how the other guy moves his lips hoping that he’s doing well. 

Taeyong started unbuttoning slowly the button down when Jaehyun stops him. “wait” He looks at him if there is something wrong. Jaehyun just looks down fidgeting the sweaty fingers. Then the latter tilts his head waiting for him to speak up, when something came up with his mind.

“Oh my god! Don’t tell me you’re a minor?” he widened his eyes while covering his mouth with both of his hands.

Jaehyun express his amusement and shakes his head “No I’m not, I’m already 22” he remove Taeyong’s hand on his mouth. “It’s just that I don’t have any experience” he said like he’s whispering in the air. Taeyong didn’t hear him but the other one asked “Pardon?” brows meeting in the middle

“I’m still virgin” he quite loudly exclaimed while biting his lower lip looking at the floor.

Taeyong’s mouth forms an O with the sudden confession “Well I’m honored to be your first mister Jaehyun. I will teach you the ways ” he closed the gap leaning to his ears and blows an air that gives Jaehyun shivers.

He poked the dimple and licks it and going back to the man’s lips. The approach is now more aggressive, the lust is taking all over their bodies. 

He unbuttons all of it as he witness Jaehyun’s sculptured frame, defined pectorals and abdominal muscles. He traces his fingers over and feels it.

Taeyong returns to Jaehyun’s lips now exploring the inside of it. But Jaehyun doesn’t want to lose how the other tongue dominates so he fights back. 

Taeyong smirk on how eager the younger is so he just let Jaehyun, the kiss is sloppy but he still likes it. He backed off a little and now travelling to the man’s neck kissing it slowly as Jaehyun lets out a moan. 

Jaehyun is enjoying how the latter makes him feel. But he notices the one is still dress so he gripped the hem of the shirt and pull it upward and toss it somewhere. 

Now Taeyong is lowering himself giving few kisses on the muscles and saw a happy trail and enthusiastically licks it. “I wonder where it will lead me” he said with a lustful remark. And Jaehyun just goes full red covering his face. 

He is now kneeling in front of him unbuckling the black jeans and undoing the zipper, where he was greeted by grey boxers with a full hard on. “Jaehyun, please look at me hmm ” he pleads because the other man is still covering his face but in the end he removed it and now looking at him. He rubs the fully clothed cock and earned a low grunt so he eventually tugs the boxer down which leads him to the trimmed pubes and a cock that sprung free. 

Taeyong grabs it and peppered the head with kisses and giving it a few kitten licks. 

”Taeyong stop teasing it, put it already on that beautiful mouth of yours” he protested

“Then put it in mouth my Jaehyun, don’t be shy baby” mouth wide open

Jaehyun grab his cock and jerk it before putting in Taeyong’s mouth. He releases another low grunt as he feels the sensation inside of it. 

He is now watching how Taeyong is giving him a blowjob, it is better from what he imagined earlier. He looks at how beautiful Taeyong bobs his head from the tip to the base and take his full cock like a champ and produce erotic whines.

“Jaehyun, could you make it rough. Put your one leg over my shoulder and could you hold my head down while I deepthroat you” he asked while pouting.

Though he’s taken a back with the honest thought, Jaehyun is blushing like madman at the request but he grants Taeyong’s wish. 

“Ohh fuck, Taeyong your mouth feels good babe. Ahhh!” Grasping the crimson locks pushing and now erratically thrusting. 

The scene is filthy; his cock is full of saliva with a mixture of his precum but he still watches Taeyong until the guy pulled away and push him to the soft bed. He was shocked by it but Taeyong is now crawling onto him like a predator ready to devour his prey.

Taeyong sees how Jaehyun licks his lips so he crashed into him, now with a greater movement. He sucks Jaehyun’s tongue hungrily as the latter do it also. 

“It’s your time now baby boy. Get the lube and condoms in my bedside table” he opted while smiling at him. 

He removes Taeyong’s pants and now both of them are naked in bed. Worshipping how slender Taeyong’s body and how smooth it is.

He thinks a while ago that the other might have flat ass, he observed that is has no curve but boy we he was wrong. After he tugs the boxers off, he saw the small plump buttocks and how it jiggles when he hit it, which produces a lewd sound. “Maybe they are right, don’t judge the ass by its cover” he said to himself. 

  
  


Taeyong is now lying on his chest, legs open. He already instructs Jaehyun what he will do as he is massaging his butt and putting the first digit in it then the second one. Jaehyun is focus on how the hole sucks his fingers, he make the pace faster and Taeyong is already moaning in mess. 

“Jaehyun, can you put another one please” he begs to the younger.

So he adds more lube before inserting the third finger. It’s so slippery inside, he plays with the hole and his fingers scissor it to make it more stretch, he twist and curl and he receives a great reaction. 

“Taeyong, like this? Do you like it?” he pushes the digits almost hitting the prostate.

“Hngg.. yes yes, Jaehyunnie. You are doing good baby. Are you ready to get inside of me” with that Jaehyun stops what he was doing. 

“Sit here” the older orders. He obeys like an obedient boy. Taeyong teach him properly how to put the condom. 

Taeyong also pours the lube while pumping his member that makes him throw his head back.

“Are you ready Mr. Virgin” Taeyong teases, and he just nodded because he can’t wait no more since they are doing the foreplay.

Taeyong is now slowly going down on Jaehyun’s member, as he sits at the moment in his cock. He can feel how deeply affected the other one as he vibrates on his lap so he clings his arms around his neck. Jaehyun looks at him, maybe asking in his mind why he’s not moving yet.

“I’m cock warming. I just want to feel it inside me” he cups the younger’s cheeks and giving a peck on his lips

“Taeyong it feels so fucking good, I can-” he got cut off when Taeyong started to bounce on his dick. Now he can really feel the hole. He holds his slim waits “Holy shit, fuck, your hole taking my dick so good.” 

He bounces like a ball on his lap so he caught the guy’s lips. They share a passionate kiss full of lust, tasting their own saliva and not thinking how dirty it was. This time Jaehyun initiates as he thrust inside him making Taeyong bend his back from pleasure. 

  
  
  


“Jaehyun, I love your cock baby. Please wreck me please” he whines from the new position. He was on fours now and Jaehyun is fucking him from behind one hand on his hair and one hand playing on his nipples. 

He just cries and screams from the pleasure he’s getting from Jaehyun “Harder, harder. Fuck me harder ahngg!!” So he gets what he wants, he feels every inch of the latter’s cock making him full.

  
  
  


“Spread your legs more babe, I wanna see that fucking hole” He move Taeyong on his back now facing him. “And I want to see your face also” he wants to see the reactions the older make.

He watches how the puckered hole sucks his dick. Soon he starts to move and the thrust begins to become more harshly. At first he was very shy and conscious how Taeyong is so loud in bed but as they became lost in the trance, it became music to his ears how sinful Taeyong sounds. 

Even the reactions that he makes are so beautiful to him, opened mouth, rolled back eyes and flushed face. He also marks Taeyong’s pale neck and collarbone which is full of red and violet.

Jaehyun thrust more balls deeper as his cock reaches the prostate, making Taeyong squirm and cries with the indulgence “Jaehyun, there, there please hit my sweet spot again” tears running down through his face. He makes the phase hasty hitting the sweet spot again and again when Taeyong screams.

“Mmmmhh. I’m going to come ” Taeyong was about to grab his dick when Jaehyun pulls out and grabs it then jerks into him. Taeyong grasp the brown locks and comes inside his mouth. He swallows it slowly.

Jaehyun stands and removes the condom as he pumps his own member in front of Taeyong “Babe, open your mouth widely” so Taeyong does, letting out his tongue while looking directly into his eyes. 

It boosts his fire more in his body as how the older looks. Without any warning he releases his white ropes filling his mouth and some of it is in his face. 

Taeyong looks gorgeous with his come. The latter drink it quickly while scraping his finger on his face collecting the other residue and putting in his mouth.

“Jaehyun baby, can you slap your cock on my face and lips” Taeyong requested

Jaehyun loves how vocal Taeyong is so he grabs his dick and slap it to his face and to the pouting lips making it look like a gloss, Taeyong suck it one last time before lying in bed.

“You did good baby boy, very good” he praised patting his head “Anyways what can you say about your experience mister virgin no more.” Taeyong asked 

“Thank you Taeyong, It’s fantastic, feels like I’m on cloud nine so good, especially it’s you. That’s make it more special” he replied

The porn star blushed from what the college guy just said. It’s been years since his last relationship and someone to make him special. But it makes him afraid; what if Jaehyun knows the truth about his job and it is not quite ordinary.

“Hey” Jaehyun gets his attention “You got lost in your thoughts. You’re thinking so deeply” he holds his hand.

“Uhmm, I know it all of a sudden to say and we just met. But I’m willing to take this slowly and I genuinely like you and wanted to know you more, so no pressure” as he feels his hands and thumb finger rubbing on his cheeks softly. 

Taeyong just feel it and nods. They put their lips together enjoying how they are feeling.

Jaehyun pulls away “Another round?” he asked while laughing.

  
  


The night is still young, so they do more several rounds; maybe it’s their fourth already, hardly amazed by their own stamina. The both of them got more heated than the few rounds before. 

A room full of lewd high pitched moans, low groans and smell of sex in the air. They’re like teenagers who can’t control their hormones or like animals that are in deep heat that can’t wait to breed their mates.

Taeyong teach him to try some different positions through the night. He lays him on his back and lifts both knees up towards his chest, Jaehyun kneels facing him. He rest his feet on his chest, while he places his forearms on his knees. Taeyong grab his thighs and pull him closer for deeper penetration. 

As they move, Jaehyun stands and Taeyong wraps his legs around his waist while he supports him by holding his bottom and back. He’s back is resting on the wall as he push his manhood to his hole. 

Jaehyun switch his back to the wall since the other one orders, he’s now lifting Taeyong’s waist as the guy cling his arms to him before pounding him mercilessly.

Feeling the exhaustion in their body, Jaehyun and Taeyong both lay on their sides and now facing each. Jaehyun enters Taeyong as the older wraps his legs around him and start moving again. 

The pace is now slow particularly after a long sex session. Though even if it’s slow there’s power as it dig deeper making Taeyong to whimper. He sucks and a bite the younger’s neck planting some marks. 

Few more thrust and he’s already released white tight ropes from his abdomen. Later on the latter pulls out as well as remove the protection and coming all over his thighs. Lips locking and slow kisses while they rested, foreheads connects with each other

Taeyong also teach Jaehyun the importance of after care. He changed the covers before they both go to the showers. Whilst bathing, they notice how they decorated each other’s neck with hickeys. Jaehyun just appreciates more Taeyong’s slender and lean frame which is he back hugging now, it feels fit perfectly to his body.

After the shower shenanigans they only recognize it’s already quarter to three in the morning. And the younger was about to put on the worn out clothes when Taeyong said he should spend the night (mornight) so he just drop it on where it’s place. 

Their lying on the bed both naked, lights off and cuddling together. Making their bodies fuzzy warm as Taeyong rest his head on Jae’s chest and Jaehyun resting on Yongies head.

“Good Night Jaehyun!” placing a kiss on his neck

“Good Night Taeyong!” he cups his face and plants a sweet kiss. They hug each other tightly before going off to dreamland together. 

The morning comes and a ray of sunlight enters the big windows of the room. His deep slumber got interrupted when Jaehyun moves his hand around the bed and the body beside him nowhere to be found. 

He looked at the clock on the bedside table only to realize that it is almost noon. Get off from the soft duvet still naked and about to put the worn clothes when he found fresh folded clothes on the end side of the bed. 

Observing the whole place, the apartment is luxurious and you can see that it’s very spacious that he didn’t notice last night. 

Walls painted in white, every corner have defined design and fully furnish. It might be minimal but the vibe of it makes you feel at home. Is he the only one who lives here he asked himself. 

His feet brought him to the kitchen where he saw Taeyong preparing a meal. Wearing a cream short silk robe which cuts above his knee. He was noticed by him “I was about to you wake up but since you’re already here, I’ll be done in a minute.”

So he just sits and waits in the table. He prepared white pasta and toasted garlic bread. Taeyong sits beside him placing the food he prepared. 

He observes how low and opens the other’s robe seeing his bare chest and colors red and violet. Out of nowhere, he mindlessly put his hand and touches the smooth surface. Taeyong grabs his hand and slowly removes it “Eat your meal not me” His ears got red only to realize what he did. 

  
  


Finish filling their tummies, they also talks about the things that happen last night before exchanging numbers and bidding farewell to each other.

Jaehyun arrives to the dorm and to be greeted by two people in the living with an interrogating look. He just ignores them and walks going to his room.

“Hey!!” two voices in unison

“What?”

“Where did you stay the night, we didn’t see you in your room”

“I..” he was thinking if he’s going to say the truth or what “I stay with someone”

The two of his friends rise up from their seats looking to each other smiling before coming to his sides.

“Congratulations! Finally!” clapping their hands irritating Jaehyun

“So who's the lucky guy? Can you share some details to us” the youngest asked teasingly grinned

“Sorry I don’t kiss and tell guys, like how you two share details about your sad sexcapades.” He left the two and enters his room not caring how his friends bantering.

“Who is he talking about?” Johnny tilts to the direction of Mark

“Obviously it’s not me, it's you dumbass” and he runaway before Johnny hits his head.

Jaehyun flops to his bed smiling thinking what happened last night, it still feels like a dream. He gets his phone from his pocket and type.

**To: Taeyong <3 <3**

_ Hey! I just got home. In case you’d like to know. _

_ Are you free next week?? _

_ Would like to go out with me?? _

  
  


**To: Jaehyun ♥**

_ Thank you for informing me hahaha _

_ Yes, I’m free from next week until the end of the month. _

_ And also yes I would love to go on a date with you Jaehyun.  _ _ ☺ _

Taeyong let his phone down after replying from the messages. When it beeps, he was excitedly open it. But his smile turns into a frown when receives a notification from the studios telling him he has a shoot next month. 

The reality hits him. He wants to tell it to Jaehyun but he doesn’t have enough courage, maybe he needs time but he promises to himself that he will tell it.

  
  


A few weeks later after their first successful date, Jaehyun and Taeyong meet each other regularly. Going from a simple dates to a fancy one. He never fails to give him flowers and hand kisses. 

Both of them check how’s the day of each other and have their long late night talks. The two of them love long drives, walking in the park at sunset and stargazing during night. 

They also visit Taeyongs’s café where they often do their dates there. He could see how popular the place is and how dedicated and on hand the older is managing the business. The man also has a bakery which offers some exclusive pastries. 

On the other hand Taeyong helps the younger prepare for the internship and other projects, study time that became study date. He can see how hardworking and smart Jaehyun is. The fact that they both enjoy each other’s company makes them fall deeper and more engaged in the relationship. 

And of course they can’t miss their wild and intimate fucking session. When Taeyong teach him for the first time, Jaehyun learns fast, and it’s not that long since Jaehyun’s fucking Taeyong in every ways to Sunday. Doing those sessions with protection and also specifically raw just to coat the insides. 

They do it in different places they could think like Taeyong’s office, on the stairs, dining table, kitchen counter, Jacuzzi, bathroom stalls in bar, balcony and in Jaehyun’s car. But their most favorite place is in Taeyong’s bed, making love to each other, taking time, exploring every part of the body and feels the sensation of affection to one another. 

Before the end of the month they are now officially boyfriends. 

  
  


The sound of the phone rings throughout the whole room. And Taeyong was informed about the details of the shoot. He’s been collecting a lot of courage with these past few days and now he’s ready to tell his other profession. The day after the shoot, he will reveal the truth.

  
  


Taeyong was early in the set, hair done and makeup fixed. He was greeted by the staff and crew so he gives them a warm smile. From afar he saw their scriptwriter, he didn’t have much idea on how the conversation will flow so he borrows the script. 

He scans it and the story was about a soldier who was already discharge and now coming home to his husband. He thought it was sweet. 

About to close the script when his eyes caught the name of his partner, Wong Yukhei “Lucas” he murmured. Sweat began to cover his palms, his head become lightheaded, didn’t anticipate that his partner in the scene will be his ex boyfriend. 

He’s staring at the paper when a low tone voice calls him and gets him back to the situation.

“Taeyong” he looks towards where the sound comes from and he saw a tall, well built muscled tan skinned man from the distance. “My angel” Lucas smirks.

He’s about to leave when Lucas grab his wrist “You won’t just greet me my angel?”

“Don’t touch me” he grips his wrist back “and don’t call me angel Lucas”

“You have gotten so feisty ha, Timothy” Lucas uttered clicking his tongue. He glances on what is Taeyong holding 

“Did you already read the story? Isn’t it romantic how the soldier coming back to his husband like how I am coming back to you now” grinning arrogantly

“Sorry to burst your bubble but you are not coming back to me nor will I to you” he exclaimed

Lucas just laughs “You might never know Taeyong, you might never know” their banter got interrupted when the director calls them to instruct the blocking for scene.

“Okay Camera rolling! Ready in three… two… one. Action!!”

Lucas enters the door looking for him when he appears in front of him acting like surprised. They throw each other dialogues word per word. 

“Timothy darling I miss you” Lucas stated full of emotion holding his face

“I-I-I miss you too Lucas darling” he said stuttering and too bland. 

He got startled when the director yells “Cut!!! Timothy why are you stuttering and that’s too plain it doesn’t feel like longing.”

Lucas just mockingly cackles at him. 

“Timothy focus you’ve been doing this thing for years. Act professionally” Taeyong said to himself breathing. The cameras are now focus again on them

“Again!! Camera rolling in three,two,one Action!!”

“Timothy darling I miss you” Lucas repeats now looking at his eyes while holding his face.   
  


“I miss you too Lucas darling” he repeats now full of emotion and clinging to his arm to his neck.

Their lips met and started to move, the tall man kissing him deeply while undressing him. He was carried bridal style going in the bedroom. 

Lucas is still wearing his muscle tee, camouflage pants and combat boots while he was sucking his cock which produces low groans “Timothy darling your mouth still feels good” 

Lucas yanking his short to the side so he can get between his thighs, sinks his cock inside Taeyong’s tight little hole. 

Taeyong mewls around Lucas’ cock. Removing his boots and shirt he reveals caramel toned body. His eyes rolling back from how good it feels. Lucas is whispering random Chinese words to his ear.

Both fully naked, he flips him onto his back so he can suck and bite Taeyong’s nipples. Taeyong rolls his hips down onto Lucas’ cock and throws his head back clutching to his back, giving red lines on it when he comes. 

Lucas thrust more reaching his peak as he comes outside of the hole. He grips Taeyong’s face to look towards the camera as he kissed him like there’s no tomorrow.

“Okay Cut!!” the director shouts, that makes the scene to end. 

Director Siwon praises how he did a good job to deliver a good scene. He just smiles and shakes his hand. 

Then Taeyong grabs some tissues and clean himself. Lucas was about to move towards him when a staff approach Taeyong and tells the discussion about his contract. 

He leaves the set without looking at his past lover.

  
  


Jaehyun just got home from his internship hungry and exhausted. It’s already evening when he got in the dorm. The lights are off when he enters the room. He was sure that by this time his dorm mates are already here, about to check Mark’s room when he hears voices on the farthest room. 

Unlocks the door and enters the dim lighted room, he could see four people in front of the desk when Johnny notice him from afar.

“What are you doing all here, what’s with the sudden ambiance?” he exclaimed

“Nice timing Jaehyun, come and join us. Johnny’s holding a film showing of Timothy’s new video and we are here to witness God Timothy’s creation and maybe get off our load while watching him” Mark replied clinging to his seat eyes now glued to the scene now playing.

“You guys are disgusting hahaha. You even invited two people to join you.”

“By the way this is Sehun and Jeno our co-interns and for your information they are also avid fans of God Timothy” Johnny retorts not even batting an eye on him focus on the screen.

Jaehyun just shakes his head, can’t believe his friends is on top of their libido “Whatever, I’m gonna leave now, enjoy horny rascals.”

He’s about to leave when Mark calls him “Wait! Before you leave can you pass the tissues, thank you in advance”

He rolled his eyes irritated on how the youngest orders him. He walked closer to them and gives the box of tissue, however it caught his attention when the person on the screen starts moaning saying  _ ‘daddy yunho’ _ he looked at the monitor and can’t believe what he saw.

“Shit! Timothy is so pretty. I wish I could do him” Jeno comments

“I know, Look at the facial expressions he makes, he’s making me so hard” Sehun opted rubbing his hand over his jeans.

Jaehyun feels like someone stabs his heart, got hit by the car and get jabbed in his core. Hands turned into a ball of fist, mind getting hazy. He wants to turn off the monitor and punch them saying lewd remarks. He was fuming with anger.

Slowly backing off from the room and keeping his steps silent, he left the room. At first Jaehyun don’t believe who it was until the camera focus on that particular shot, it was really Taeyong getting banged by another man. 

Moreover, his friends are fantasizing and lusting over his boyfriend, which they didn’t even know yet. Still absorbing the information that Timothy and Taeyong is just one person.

  
  


Jaehyun grabs his phone and dialed his boyfriend’s number and he picks up.

_ “Hello Taeyong, where are you?” _

_ “My Jaehyunnie hello, I just arrived at the café why?” _

_ “I’m going there we need to talk about something” _

_ “Um, okay see you, drive safely. I love you” _

_ “Love you too” _

  
  


Jaehyun arrived at the café and had dinner. He drove Taeyong back to his apartment and he parked the car. Both of them inside and the car was full of silence until he breaks the ice.

“Is there something you’re not telling me” he asked stays calm fingers tapping the steering.

Like a deer in the headlight Taeyong can sense that Jaehyun already knows “Jaehyun, I can explain”

“So there is” he scoffs, “What is there need to explain. Did you even want to tell me ha” 

“Baby believe me I was going to tell you about it and tomorrow is the day but it just takes me long enough because I don’t have the courage to tell you” Taeyong reaching and holding his hand.

Jaehyun breaks into his tears “Do you even how I feel baby? I don’t know what to do when I realize my boyfriend is porn star. I know it’s porn and acting but why I do feel betrayed, is it because the one that I love is getting fucked by somebody or because he didn’t tell me the truth that I have discovered myself that makes it hurt” 

Taeyong is a crying mess holding his boyfriends hand tightly and doesn’t know what he will say

“You should go now, I need some time to think about this. Good night” resting his head on the seat while looking at Taeyong.

“Clear your mind first before driving and be safe please, please and text me when you get home” the boy just hums. And before he leaves the car he closes his eyes and kisses the back of Jaehyun’s hand. 

  
  


As Taeyong walks to the apartment’s elevator, he feels so devastated. It gives him war flashbacks when he and Kun breakup, blaming it his fault why the accident happens, feels relieved when he survives. 

Sobbing inside the elevator he was scared of what might happen to Jaehyun. He’s getting inside of his crib when a message comes through his phone

**From: ♥ Baby Jaehyunnie ♥ **

_ I already arrive at home safely _

**To:** **♥ Baby Jaehyunnie ♥**

_ Thank you _

He sits on the floor, hug his legs, rest his head on his knees and cry it all out. It finally can lighten what his feeling.

  
  


Several days passed but he still has no messages received nor calls to contact him. He messaged his boyfriend but he’s not replying but he knows he can see it. So he gives him more time to think and space to breath. 

Taeyong just busies himself working in the café and bakery but sometimes he just at home lying in bed staring at the ceiling. He feels lonely but distracts himself by baking and creating new recipes and dyed his hair back to black.

On the other hand, Jaehyun focuses on his internship. Might be exhausted from the work he getting but he can’t take his boyfriend out of his mind he’s also about worried him. He knows he’s been ignoring him for long weeks now. 

It’s Saturday afternoon when he go for a drive. Absentmindedly, he’s currently outside his boyfriend’s apartment knocking on his door. 

And when it opened he quickly launch himself onto him murmuring “I’m sorry baby” Taeyong just hugged him tightly and rest his head to his chest. The heart feels at ease; cupping his cheeks he showered Taeyong’s face with a lot of kisses and a peck on his lips. 

Taeyong breaks their hug “Don’t you think I’m disgusting Jaehyun, I’m a cheap dirty person. I don’t deserve to be loved by anyone.” he’s trembling tears now flowing to his beautiful face.

Jaehyun was taken aback from what his boyfriend said didn’t expect he will say such words

“Taeyong that’s not true. Take it back”

“No it’s true. I will be not surprised and I don’t blame you if you’re thinking of breaking up with me” 

“Yongie you’re talking nonsense, you are beautiful, amazing, caring and the best boyfriend I could ever wish. And baby I’m not breaking up with you. Stop crying please my heart hurts when I see you like this” 

He pulls Taeyong towards him and wipes his cheeks and kissing those tears goodbye. Rubbing his back making him calm and relaxed, coos at him making everything fine.

  
  


Both of them are cuddling in bed and Jaehyun non-stop kissed Taeyong and the older also gives back. Jaehyun asked Taeyong that he wants to know everything about it and explain it for him to understand. Before he could start he takes his hand and intertwines it with his hand 

Taeyong told him that he started doing pornography at the age of twenty one. He was just curious what is to feel like having sex in front of the camera and also to earn easy money on his own. 

They also have medicals and rest days before shooting and there he meets his first boyfriend Yukhei with the same age which they took each other’s virginity and he had a shoot with him two weeks ago. 

Jaehyun tightens his hold on his hand and he knows why. He also asked why did their two years relationship end and he only answers, fame made Lucas change. 

Hospital bills got out of hand so he helps settling but when his parents knows the truth they both cried telling him they are bad parents but it’s not a big deal to him since there are a lot of brand sponsorship he receives that also helps him to graduate college. 

The porn star also reveals his three month relationship with Kun and telling what happened. 

Jaehyun realize it’s the same scenario with him and that’s why Taeyong’s so worried about him. He felt bad knowing his boyfriend going through that again. 

But his lover tells him to not worry which he just smiled. His boyfriend informs him proudly that he wins multiple awards.

“Like what baby? Best in moaning, bottom of the year?” he laughs making his eyes become crescent

“Name it in a nice context baby” he pinches Jaehyun’s cheek while pouting

Taeyong shows him his awards and he’s impressed. Best Actor for three years, best duo sex scene in 2016, best fetish sex scene in 2018, new comer in 2015, performer of the year in 2016 and 2018, fan award: favorite twink in 2015, 2016, 2017 and 2018 and fan award: hottest new comer in 2015.

“I’m so proud of you baby, Wonder what you going to get this year”

“I don’t know if I will be included this year”

“Ha? Why? Aren’t you qualified?”

“My contract with 7S will be expiring and I’m not planning to renew and I also tell them that I will quit the industry after it expired. I will focus on the expansion of the cafe ”

Jaehyun didn’t expect this good news but he acts like sad for his boyfriend.

“I know you’re happy with the news Jaehyun right, stop acting sad”

“Okay, I really am, it just means more time with Yongie. And no one will touch my baby” he said cutely, making him laugh

“But I’m shooting my last scene on Wednesday with the newcomers”

The younger just rolled his eyes, holding his forehead deeply sighing “What!, newcomer’s’???!! No, it will hurt your bumbum”

“I’ve been this baby for years, I’m sure they will be extra careful don’t worry”

His boyfriend just keeps himself tight-lipped about the catch of his news, looking only with hands while fidgeting it. He leans closer and reassures the boy that it will be the last. 

Thinking the younger still not used to it that he is really a porn star. He starts caressing his arms slowly when things got much heated. He tackles Taeyong and gradually undressing each other while making out.

  
  


Jaehyun already inserts the third digit pushing it finger fucking him. Taeyong squeaks when Jaehyun is near the spot and then suddenly there’s a hot, wet mouth on Taeyong’s rim. 

He eats his hole like he was starving for it, and it doesn’t take long before Taeyong’s panting and trembling, a hand twisted in Jaehyun’s hair to keep him right where he wants him.

“ahhh Jaehyun, that feels so good,” he moans, riding jaehyun’s tongue. “keep licking me like that, baby, you’re gonna make come.”

He throws his head back and wails, hips stuttering against his face. Jaehyun hums and moans against Taeyong’s puckered hole. Jaehyun fucks Taeyong with his tongue until he can’t take it fingers hitting the spot.

Jaehyun and Taeyong both lay on their sides with their legs pulled up to their chests. He presses himself right up against Taeyong’s back while he slips his cock inside. He faces away from Jaehyun and pushes his hips down into his crotch.

Mouthing at Taeyong’s neck and shoulders and upper back fucking him deep and hard, intoxicated by the cute little sounds of pleasure Taeyong makes. 

As easy, gentle and intimate their position is he jerks Taeyong’s cock and ride the orgasm along with Jaehyun filling his insides. Both lazy to get up, fell asleep with the same position with the mess over their bodies.

  
  


Wednesday arrives and they are not in their usual studio but shooting outside. Location of the film is at the forest with waterfalls that completes the view. Last shooting will be a parody of Tarzan, of course a different one from the original. 

Newcomers introduce themselves to him already wearing their costumes who named Mingyu who will play as Tarzan and Eunwoo as his co traveler; they tell him that they are honored to work with his final project.

Cameras start rolling as they got interviewed first; the two introduce themselves and asked to support them. Taeyong can saw himself with the two when beginning to act as Timothy, nervous and conscious with the camera’s filming and people watching. 

The scene escalated quickly Timothy is now kneeling in front of Eunwoo sucking him hands on his hair. Mingyu appears at nowhere and they acts startled when he found them and making him to join them.

The director shouts to cut and blocking them for other location moving to the riverside. Spreading the legs wider, Eunwoo eats Timothy from behind while the latter sucking Mingyu in front. Both of them tag teams in taking turns from fucking Timothy, water splashing from the river. 

Proceeding to the last position, Timothy sits on Mingyu and Eunwoo in the back. Timothy is getting sandwich in the middle while being double penetrated by the two making loud moans and low grunts. Feeling their climax the tall towers pull out coming to his mouth. The two helps him by sucking his cock until he comes.

Siwon ends the scene and informs everyone that they did a good job. The director waves from a far and giving him thumbs up mouthing “Thank you” which he smiled and responded with a nod.

Diving in pornography takes a lot of guts; which he didn’t expect to himself that he will really do. It has turned out to be a rapid source of income for certain individuals who had no previous educational attainment, just wants money for something or wants to express themselves and enjoys being in front of the camera. 

There might be something about their profession that other people can’t understand and accept, thinking they have no shame showing their naked bodies and no self respect remaining to their cores. 

Mocking them and treating them as if they kill someone. They are also humans, just working to live. But he’s thankful enough to all the experiences and to the people who guides him from the start till he ends his career.

  
  


It’s Jaehyun’s last day of internship and he can’t wait to see Taeyong. He directly drives to the new expanded café, which he’s greeted by shower of kisses. He bought a bouquet of roses congratulating his boyfriend. Leaving the establishment early, they travel to his dorm inviting him to have dinner with him. 

Taeyong helps him in preparing dinner and setting up the table. He also requests him to stay the night which the latter granted. Jaehyun left him for awhile to move their things to his room, when he gets back to the kitchen he saw Mark and Johnny flabbergasted from the view and rubbing their eyes not knowing they only wearing their boxers. Taeyong is just confused.

Jaehyun quickly snaked his arms around Taeyong’s waist while resting his chin on his shoulder. He introduces his boyfriend to his friends but they don’t believe him so Taeyong repeats it and the only thing he heard from the two is “Lucky bastard”

They eat dinner together keeping his boyfriend to his side. His friends tell Taeyong that they know him and they are a big fan which makes the older eyes widened and flushed murmuring a shy thanks and that ends the conversation.

  
He and Taeyong are already comfortable lying down on his not so big bed. He wears the muscle tee that the latter bought and sweatpants while his boyfriend wears cycling shorts and his new shirt in the closet. 

When out of the blue he asked Taeyong if they can view some of his films which earn a look from the other. 

.Taeyong was just looking at his boyfriend’s reaction. Watching some of his best videos, he shows starting from his scene with Chanyeol, followed by the Tarzan parody, he looks at him and Jaehyun is wearing his grumpy face.

The next video was with Lucas and he can notice that his eyebrows are meeting in the middle “So that’s the ex” Jaehyun said sarcastically. And the last video ends with his scene with Yuta both wearing yukata. 

Taeyong asked why he wanted to watch it, he just replied that he wanted to see if they are pleasuring him better than him and frowns. He cups Jaehyun’s face and tells him that he doesn't need to compare himself to anyone and for him, he’s the best. 

Taeyong’s hand travels inside Jaehyun’s waistband to touch it and then also remove his hand he can see him pursed his lips. So he palms his clothed cock and rubbing it.

“Baby, You’re teasing me, stop playing with it ” Jaehyun pinching his small plump butt cheeks

“Can’t I play or touch my boyfriend’s dick? You’re also squishing my ass, it’s not a stress ball baby” he then stops holding it and rest to Jaehyun’s chest. 

“Baby I have a question, the last video isn’t your partner Japanese”

“Yes he is what about it?” 

“Why his dick isn’t pixilated or blurred” Taeyong looks at him dumbfounded holding his laughter.

“Baby you’re so cute hahaha. That’s not how it works” tears starts to form in his eyes from laughing

“I know. I just want to make you laugh” he leans closer “I love you baby” he pecks to his lips

“I love you too baby” pecks to his lips and pokes his dimple

“I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you” scrunching his nose to Taeyong’s nose

“I know” Taeyong shortly replied 

“Why don’t you say it back? You don’t love me ” Jaehyun cutely pouts

“I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you Jaehyun” Taeyong’s now munching his boyfriends cheeks

“I love you too Taeyong” Jaehyun giggled while burying his face in his boyfriend's neck hugging him tightly but still pinching his butt cheeks. 

Time flies by and four years already have passed sharing great memories. Like any other couple they also been through their ups and downs, getting into petty fights to solving the problem. 

Taeyong already opens a third branch of his café while Jaehyun is working on their relatives company and making him to finally move to Taeyong’s apartment. Still contemplating about adopting a kid but on a positive note it’s a working progress.

Over those years Jaehyun never regrets welcoming Taeyong to his life and whatever he’s past is. They’ve been might through rocky roads in the beginning of the relationship but here they are opening a new chapter of their lives as husbands. 

It may seem takes a lot of time but it’s all worth it when they exchange their vows and I dos. Wearing two toned white and rose gold with little diamond and names carved inside wedding band as sign of being official husbands. 

  
  


Enjoying honeymoon as they sit in front of the calm sea watching the sunset turns to twilight. Spending intimate time when lips clash, feeling the body heat of each other as they move together like the waves in the ocean. Intertwining their fingers, making lustful sounds and whisper lovely words. 

Breathe panting as they reach their best moment, creating toes curl and insides pulsating feeling the sensation of pleasure. Lying down as grasping air to breathe when he notices his husband crying.

“Baby, why are you crying?” Jaehyun cups Taeyong’s face wiping tears that falling down

“I don’t know, maybe I’m just happy baby. It feels like a dream” Taeyong sobbing overwhelm with the feeling.

“Shhh, its okay” he coed caressing his shoulders “You are not dreaming baby” 

“But what if it is? Jaehyun I don’t want to wake up”

“This is all real” he quickly pecks “If you’re dreaming, then I must dreaming also, because I can’t believe how did a beautiful and amazing person is here beside me.” connecting their soft lips as the rage of their heart takes them.

  
  


“I love you forever and always, Lee Taeyong”

“Jung Jaehyun I love you too, forever and always”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
